A film capacitor such as a metalized film capacitor has characteristics like a low loss, a high voltage resistance, a good temperature characteristic and a good frequency characteristic.
Chinese patent CN1714415B discloses a metalized film capacitor. Two buses of the metallized film capacitor are connected to a capacitor core and oppositely disposed at both sides of the capacitor core. Chinese patent CN202384178U discloses a capacitor structure having an internal laminated busbar. The first and second busbars of the capacitor structure have L shapes and the bottoms of the first and second busbars are superposed together. Side walls of the two busbars are opposite to each other and provided with welding portions, and the welding portions are welded with the capacitor core respectively. In the capacitor described above, due to the design of the side wall of the busbar, the size and the number of the capacitor core are severely limited.